undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
CountryTale: Into Space
CountryTale: Into Space is a Crossover AU of Polandball and Undertale. It all started when multiple of Earth's countries went into space to colonize planets; specifically, Mars. Poland could finally into space. However, when got there, the other countries' colonies were already established. Now Poland needs to investigate the colonies. Characters Roles * Poland is the protagonist. * A Maple syrup leaf is the empty one. * France is the caretaker. * Ukraine is the recluse. * Spain is the judge role. * Portugal is the ambitious one. * USA is the captain of the royal guard. * Japan is the royal scientist. * Russia is the celebrity. * UK is the monarch. * Canada is the soulless angel. * Prussia is the fallen one. * Vatican is the forgotten scientist. Characters Poland Poland could finally into space, but he's late. He's the one who investigates the colonies. Maple Syrup The first main antagonist of the AU. He either tries to defeat countries or he tries to brainwash countries into going to war and defeating other countries. France The one who teaches Poland about the colonies of the other countries and teaches him how to survive on Mars. Spain Spain is a really lazy country who just plays games most of the time. Portugal finds Spain's laziness annoying. Spain does seem to care about Portugal, his twin brother. In the genocide route, when you defeat Portugal, Spain gives you a real fight. Portugal Portugal is the one who tries to challenge Poland and, at first, he seems bad. Instead of "NYEH HEH HEH", he says "HUE HUE HUE". He's actually a nice and kind guy. United States of America The one who helps Portugal with his colonies. He is friends with Japan. and doesn't like Russia much. He is really strong. Japan Best friends with USA. She helps USA and Russia with their colonies on Mars. She likes Anime. Russia He is the informer of Earth about what's happening on Mars. He gives the other countries the ability to watch what's happening on Mars. He also has his own show about research on Mars. He likes creating Sputniks and other Robots. United Kingdom His full name is The United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland. He has many colonies on Mars. In the past he has tried, unsuccessfully, to invade the other countries colonies. Now he lives in his own colony on Mars. Canada Maple Syrup's true form, Canada. When he gets to his true form in the true pacifist route, he tries to get everyone to leave Mars and go back to Earth. He thought that Earth's countries should stay on Earth to prevent the chaos that could be created over potential conflicts and disputes between Earth's countries from colonizing Mars, and space in general. After the fight, Canada admits that he shouldn't have been so harsh on the other countries and their colonies. After that, all of the countries went back to Earth. Prussia Germany got to Mars. However, when he did, he accidentally anschlussed the Baltic's colonies. This caused Germany to turn into the Kingdom of Prussia. It was chaos. Canada and Prussia went to war and were defeated. Now Prussia's soul is following Poland. Locations * French Alienia - The Ruins * Spanish Estrelia - Snowdin Forest * Portuguese Estrelia - Snowdin City * Big Space Port - Waterfall * Big Space Port of Lava - Hotland * Russian Robotic Territory - The Core * British Alienia - Asgore's Home Gallery Cotton CountryTale.png|Credits to CottonCookie CountryTale mars map.png|Map of Mars Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Comedic Category:Neutral Bright Category:Outside the Underground Category:Space